deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivors
Survivors are people who have not died, or turned, before the start of the game. Non-playable survivors can give the Hero quests, items, information and can even carry unwanted items. Playable Survivors :Main article: Heroes. *Logan Carter *Purna *Sam B *Xian Mei Non-playable Royal Palms Resort Pool house *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Adrian *Anna *Anne *Cindy *Dominic *Eddie *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Julian *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Steven *Wayne Note: Bunker is later abandoned, as the group moves to the Lifeguard Tower. Lifeguard Tower *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Anne *Dominic *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Mike *Omar Torres (Once "Omar Escort" is completed.) *Steven (Leaves when "The Lost" is completed.) *Wayne (Merchant) Lighthouse *James Stein (Leader) *Colin Kugler *Darvin Bark *Evan *Javier Wimsatt (Merchant) *Jessica Nelson (If saved) *Linda *Maggie Spacy *Mick Fler *Monica Goldberg *Ned *Trevor Cohen Bunker #2 *Nikolai (Leader) Other locations *Alfred (Found on the beach. If saved, moves to the Warehouse.} *Anne Snider (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Kim.) *Dan Mark (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station.) *Danny Craig (Found inside Bungalow #20.) *Earl (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop.) *Haris (Found on the beach.) *Harlan Johnson (Found outside a bungalow, needs help getting in.) *Hector Lecter (Found inside Bungalow #15, defending Lucy.) *Jason (Found inside a bungalow.) *Jennifer Snider (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Jin (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop. Leaves after "Misery Wagon" is completed.) *Jose Garcia (Found inside Bunker #1.) *Ken (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Kim (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Anne Snider.) *Laurie Weaver (Found at the side of the road, requesting help for her husband, Linwood) *Linwood Weaver (Injured man stuck inside an overturned car.) *Lucy (Found inside Bungalow #15.) *Luke Craig (Found inside Bungalow #14.) *Marcus Davis (Found in the generator room, part of the Lightouse group.) *Mike Davies (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Nenja Samejon (Found inside Bungalow #4.) *Richard Case (Found in the lifeguard's booth on the south island of Diamond Beach) *Roger Nelson (Found inside Bungalow #6.) *Sathiss (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station.) *Stanley Garrison (Found inside one of the pool bars.) *Steve Summers (Found inside Bungalow #10) *Svetlana (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Ted B. (Found in the pool near Bungalow #11, only in the prologue.) *William Powell (Found inside Bungalow #24.) City of Moresby Saint Christopher's Church *Mother Helen (Leader) *Bruno *Deanna *Howard Craigson *Hugo *Joseph *Lisa *Mugambe *Owain *Raymond Barker *Rian *Rodrigue (Merchant) *Theresa *Tim (Leaves after "Judgement Day" is completed.) Warehouse *Simon Buchanan (Leader) *Alfred (If saved) *Carl *Carla *Cho (If Saved) *Florencio Morales (Merchant) *Jack *Kwan *Tavin Square (Abandoned house) *Nick (Leader) *Eva *Lucas *Patrick Town Hall *Mayor Todd Tanis (Leader) *Carla *Josh *Michael *Sergeant Moore *Richman *Roy Ward *Sony Haoda *Ted *Zackerman Other locations *Alicia Jacobs (Located inside her house, near the Warehouse.) *Amber Chi (Captured by Raskol gang members.) *Antonio Margarete (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Cahaya Dian (Merchant) *Eric Cotner (Merchant) *Frank (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Garett Grant (Found inside an abandoned house, part of the Church group.) *Kurt Keeble (Merchant) *Matt Horton (Found barricaded inside a store.) *Ojibon (Found trapped underneath an overturned car.) *Rage Machine (Leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Police Station.) *Sergei Kletska (Found inside the Café Kiev.) *Stan Dart (Found in an alleyway, having been kicked out of his house by looters.) *Terrance Barker (Found wounded in an alleyway. Dies after "Last Will" is completed.) *Vang Chi (Found in an alleyway, having been taken hostage by looters.) Jungle River Village *Matutero (Leader) *Brian *Carter *David *Katie *Keenan Fisher (Merchant) *Loren *Mohakin *Robin *Tobias Laboratory *Doctor Robert West (Leader) *Bob *Frank *Joel Dirt (Merchant) *Lachance *Monroe *Nguyen *Willy Ope's Cave *Koritoia Ope (Leader) Other locations *Afran (Located near the River Village. Killed in "Soldier of Fortune".) *Connor (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Deus ex Machina".) *John (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab.) *Mowen(Located near the River Village.) *Nick (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab.) *Sam (Found in a bunker outside the village. Leaves after "A Wooden Crank" is completed.) *Sebastian (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Message of Love".) *Vargas (Located near the canyon. Killed in "Death Wish".) *Yerema (Located in the Native burial site.) Prison Canteen *Titus Kabui (Leader) *Alvaro Sanchez *Angel *Arthur (Merchant) *Brian (Merchant) *Dreyfus *Kevin Other locations *Colonel Ryder White (Known as "The Voice", whereabouts unknown.) *Doctor Emily White (Wife of Colonel White, whereabouts unknown.) Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Article stubs Category:Dead Island Characters